


Win For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:11:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1213963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayaka is district 8's female tribute and she is worried because she is not particularly strong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win For Me

As the platform rose, Sayaka could feel her chest tighten with anxiety. The form fitting uniform showed off her thin figure- a figure definitely not made for fighting. She was not from a district of fighters. Her district was district 8, they worked with textiles. Without realizing it, she must've closed her eyes. She opened them nervously.The arena looked like a city after a war. The buildings were crumbling and the glass windows of shops were shattered. This made her even more nervous. He nervously glanced over at the male tribute from her district- a teenager named Leon. He looked at her with the same amount of nervousness. When the cannon went off, tributes scrambled causing quite a bit of chaos. Sayaka hid in one of the shops. She didn't want to risk her life. A few tributes were killed right away; a small girl with brown hair from district 5, a boy named Naegi Makoto who she trained with briefly, and a blond boy from district 2. Sayaka could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears. After most of the initial fighting was over, she emerged from the store to see what was left. She was fairly lucky. A small blade went overlooked. She quickly snatched it before frantically running in the other direction, ducking behind a freestanding wall. She leaned against it, thinking she was safe. Thinking she was safe until a muscular girl from district one caught her off guard and hit her with a pipe. Before she died from her head injuries, she was a blur running toward her. "...aya...ayaka...Sayaka!" Leon fell to his knees next to her and shook her. "C'mon!" Sayaka smiled up at him. She didn't know him well but, he seemed like a good person.  
"W-Win for me, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> I found this deep in the depths of my email. Who knows how old this is? hahah


End file.
